This is For You
by Priestessa-x
Summary: They never bothered to notice each other at first. After all. they were in different leagues. But they can't deny the super strong attraction between them. LALu fic. Set between the Games. Romance might be gradual. But you'll like it. (I guess)
1. Chapter 1

"This is for Lucy!"

Said girl's eyes widened for a split second. And she frantically searched the arena for someone who could have said her name. Her heart was beating crazily and she didn't know why. She couldn't find the source and her face was showing signs of disappointment. Of course she wouldn't, the whole arena was screaming.

"Lucy, is there something bothering you?" Her head whipped to the speaker, obviously surprised by the sudden question.

"E-Eh? No. Not really. It's nothing." she answered and turned away. She continued searching, subtly this time.

Erza eyed the blonde and noted the desperate look on her face. She noticed that Lucy was searching for something. She wanted to ask again but thought better of it.

Her focus returned to the battle before her and she cursed silently. It is just not possible that Laxus would be beaten up like a sack bag. Or it could be. After all, Raven Tail is his opponent. And we all know how low Raven Tail would stoop just to make Fairy Tail miserable.

But there was something was off place. She was sure of it.

Back to Lucy, she still scanned her eyes for anything that might be looking at her, perhaps waiting for a response. But there was nothing or no one. She sighed.

She gave up and looked back at Laxus' battle. He was being punched and kicked and whatever by Alexei, the mysterious member of their archenemy guild. It was hard to believe what she was seeing. The S-Class wizard, who attempted to take over Fairy Tail, being beaten to a pulp. Something is insanely wrong here.

She squinted her eyes at him. To see if she could spot anything unusual but was all in vain. The only thing unusual was him about to lose the battle.

She tore her eyes away and looked randomly at the crowd. Which was either cheering or booing. The statement earlier popped in her mind and she blushed. It was weird how she felt so flustered about a sentence that could have been from anyone. The question was: who said it?

'I wonder where it came from.." she thought. She stood rigid as a sudden realization came to her. 'Come to think of it, it felt like I heard it in my mind. So I might have just imagined it!' She nodded to herself.

Then stopped midway. 'But it felt so real! I feel certain I heard it!' She held her head in both hands and groaned. Her teammates had all turned to look at her and watched her little show. A few moments of amusement and they had turned back and shrugged to one another. All members of Team Natsu were strange in some way. In Lucy's case she worried about random things at the wrong time.

At the same moment, Lucy was battling with her mind. 'My instinct says it was real! And besides, it even sounded like... like...' She stopped mid-thought and shook her head at the more impossible probability. But since she couldn't find a better or more realistic owner of the mysterious voice, she slowly turned to the arena. Her heart started pounding faster than before. Her face gew hotter and her ears were ringing.

'It sounded like...'

In that instant the punching Alexei and the being-punched Laxus disappeared. Instead the elite members of Raven Tail were unconscious in various parts if the arena and Laxus in the center.

'Laxus.'

In the shocked silence of the colliseum, his name rang loudly through her own shocked mind.

~•~°~•~

**Why hello there. This is a Lalu fanfic as you have read. It may be slow. But I want this to happen. :3**

**Review now, my lovelies. And I will pay you back with another chapter. :) **

**Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

The coliseum was in chaos. Everyone was shooting questions about why the whole Raven Tail team would be in the arena.

"So the earlier battle wasn't real?"

"Raven Tail cheated?"

"Did they want to win that much?"

"Look! That's their Master!"

"How could they stoop so low?"

"So Fairy Tail wasn't being beaten but was the one beating? We thought he was being injured but he was the injurer instead? The one being flung around was the one making the enemy fly around?"

Sweatdrop. "That could have been said in a simpler way."

"Who cares? I don't"

Disregarding the last two statements, the crowd threw the same questions at the referee and the judges. But they were careful not to mention Mr. Yajima's name for his eyes were open and he had a very frightening look. (We know that look. *shiver*)

The Rune Knights Lahar dispatched and the security guards of the game approached Raven Tail. They put anti-magic cuff links on each one and slowly led them out the arena.

Everyone watched as they disappeared and the moment they did, cheers erupted.

The lacrima vision circled Laxus, who had his arms folded as he scanned the coliseum. His gaze lingered at Fairy Tail Team B as he watched them cheer enthusiastically. He smirked and looked over at Fairy Tail Team A where Natsu was jumping up and down and the rest were smiling. Well, except a certain blonde whom he recognized as Lucy, the one he offered his attack for to the fiery redhead that defeated her on the first day.

The said girl looked anywhere. Anywhere but where he was. She chided herself for acting that way but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to admit it but her conclusion is driving her heart crazy.

She tried to clear her mind and look at him. To, at least, congratulate him like a proper guildmate. She inhaled and slowly turned her head to his location, but the moment her eyes saw his figure her face heated up and she felt lightheaded. Fearing she would faint, she immediately turned away and took fast, shallow breaths.

'Lucy, you idiot!' she scolded herself. 'You're too obvious! He'll misunderstand the situation, at this rate!" she pulled at her hair and slapped her cheeks. When she felt that she was ready enough, she turned back.

Laxus, however, felt annoyed. The girl couldn't even look and thank him for avenging her.

'Idiot, she doesn't even know what you did!' his inner mind reminded. He realized that and mentally scowled at himself for being stupid. After a few moments, he calmed his self and continued looking at the nervous girl, his annoyance turning into irritation.

'But, still, that doesn't mean she can't look at me. Is she scared or what? She should be proud, even.' Seeing no change in her behavior, he clicked his tongue. 'What she feels is her business.'

He turned to look at something else when he saw movement from the blonde. He stopped and watched. Lucy stiffly turned to him but the moment she saw him she quickly turned away. However, he caught a darkening blush on her cheeks.

He froze at her recent action for a second and chuckled softly, his irritation turning to amusement. He watched as she pulled on her hair so strong he thought she would go bald then she slapped her cheeks so hard that the red wasn't a blush anymore. He snorted and continued watching.

'She might be in to me.' He thought narcissistically. (Which we all know it isn't exactly untrue.)

When she stopped abusing herself, she stood straight. Then she turned so quickly that Laxus thought she would spin like Lamia Scale's Guildmaster. He fought a laugh and stood straight, too.

Then she smiled, though it was an _extremely forced_ smile. It wasn't like the disgusted ones trying to cover hatred; it was more like a 'nervous-embarassed-tryinghard-flustered' kind of smile. His stomach ached from suppressing laughter and he turned away to avoid really laughing. He subtly raised his fist to cover a fake cough when he remembered her face and expression. It was hard not to at least show amusement (which, in his list of emotions is smirking) at her obvious anxiousness. She wasn't even looking at him. She was looking _through_ him.

He tore his gaze away from her and looked at the rest of the guild. They were all cheering crazily and some were even crying. He smirked at their state and they cheered louder. He felt proud of his self. He was proud that he could make Fairy Tail proud.

His eyes then landed on his grandfather, the Master of his guild and father of his family. Makarov didn't show pride or happiness. He showed rage and fury. This emotion, which he almost never revealed, made itself known for more than once since the games. Everybody can understand why and we need not further those details. But Laxus knew he was going to have a serious talk with him later on.

**Was it short? I think it is? Is less than a thousand words short?**

**Anyway, It was originally more than a thousand words but I cut it since I think it will be too long.**

**Review now, lovely aliens. Good karma will follow. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**LUCY'S MOMENT (P.O.V. is too mainstream)**

"I feel like he avenged me." I heard Gray say. I opened my mouth to say the same thing but no sound came out.

"You okay, Luce?" I heard, "You look like one of Happy's fishes with your mouth open like that." Natsu said with a confused look. I felt a tick mark on my forehead and angrily sent Natsu to the skies with a punch.

I sighed and felt mental fatigue because of my crazy thoughts earlier. I announced that I was going to the infirmary and they all nodded.

I pushed the wooden door and was greeted by Evergreen sleeping on Elfman's chest. I smiled at the sweet sight but since my head screamed for rest, I turned away. I settled on the vacant bed beside them and closed my eyes, wishing for a sweet romance like theirs. Perhaps with someone like... like...

'_Laxus?_''

My eyes shot open. I rose and scanned the room for any intruders. Seeing no one new, I sighed and thought it was all in my head.

'_Which it is, by the way._'

I jumped in surprise and realized the weird voice really did come from my head.

My eyes narrowed. 'Who are you?' I asked.

'_No one important. Anyway, admit it. He was your first choice._'

I felt my cheeks heat up and I shook my head in attempt to cool it down. 'No, he was not.' I defended.

'_Oh yes, he was._'

I scowled. 'He was not my first choice in anything you suggest. Now, get away from my mind. I don't even know why I am responding to whatever or whoever you are.' I finished and laid back down. I closed my eyes again and imagined things that would help me sleep.

_I feel like he avenged me._

My eyes shot open... again. It seems like nobody wants me to rest. I groaned and sat up.

"Gray, w-" I stopped as I realized he wasn't here and I realized that it came from my head... again.

'What the-"

_I feel like he avenged me._

I heard it again and I felt a slight pang in my chest.

_I feel like he avenged me._

My chest felt tighter and I patted it to try to loosen it up.

That's right. I wasn't the only one who was injured by Raven Tail. Gray and Wendy were victims too. So I wasn't the only one he avenged-if he really did avenge any of us.

I feel like a million bricks fell on me.

I hugged my knees close to my chest and rested my head there. "Baka Lucy." I murmured. "What are you getting depressed for? You were never really close to the guy... you don't even know him...-"

"Your underwear is in full view, you know."

I yelped and sat straight. My eyes widened at the man before me. Just moments ago he was in my mind and now, he materialized right in front of me?! Eh?

Blink.

Still there.

Blink.

Nothing new.

Blink.

Same pose.

Rub eyes.

Air.

I sighed in relief. So it really was my ima-

"You look very stupid doing whatever you're doing by the way."

My head whipped to my right so hard I thought my neck would break. But, nevertheless, he was there sitting on the bed beside me. He was placing ice on his wrist which had a dark red mark.

"L-Laxus! How-?" He cocked an eyebrow which looked like it was telling me I was stupid. I stopped myself and rolled my eyes internally.

But all of a sudden, I felt very embarassed and awkward around him. I suddenly couldn't stand looking at him-or what he was doing- without feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. I turned away and stared at the suddenly interesting bedsheet.

Just what is happening to me?

**NORMAL MOMENT**

"Um.." Lucy started. "Congratulations. On winning against all of Raven Tail." She didn't even look at him.

Laxus cocked his eyebrow again. The woman in front of him acted just like earlier. He wasn't irritated or annoyed anymore. Just confused.

'Women wil always be confusing.' He thought.

"You aren't taking advantage of my dragon-like hearing, are you?" he said.

"Eh?"

"Speak louder. I can't concentrate on listening to you since I'm concentrating on a closer matter here." He gestured toward his injury and she recognized it immediately.

"Oh. That's from Flare's hair, isn't it." She got off the bed and walked toward Porlyusica's personal medicine cabinet. "Ice won't work on that. You should use this." She took out a red glass vial and walked toward him.

He didn't say anything and just watched as she spread the magic ointment on the burn. They both felt the awkward in the air. The difference was that the female blonde knew why while the male blonde had no clue.

After wrapping it with gauze, she stood and shook off invisible dirt off her skirt. "Done." She said.

He examined her work and also stood up. He looked at her and saw her looking expectantly at him, probably waiting for a 'thank you.' He smirked. She wasn't getting it.

It was childish, he knew, but he wanted to make them even. Though only he would think and know that.

He was amused by her weirdness. (And maybe his weirdness, too.)

She was surprised by his ungratefulness.

He walked toward the door.

She stayed in the same spot.

He was going to leave...

She was going to sit down...

"You should consider wearing longer skirts, Ms. Srawberry Panty."

He laughed out loud.

She blushed in embarassment.

"H-HENTAI!"

**Okay, I just had no idea how to end this. So I must have sort of dragged it. :/**

**P.S. im not sure where Flare really attacked Laxus so lets leave it like that.**

**Anyway, I want revieeeews! I see people following but I like reading comments. ****•****﹏•**

**Review, pweeaase my lovely aliens. :3**

One-thousand words.


End file.
